Shin Makoku
by MistressKiko
Summary: It's Kyou Kara Maou... AU style! When Shori kicks Yuuri out of his band, Murata takes it upon himself to keep the boy singing! Even if that means throwing him into another band with a fiery blonde who claims... they're dating now! Yuuram
1. Dragged In

**Hey all! Ok, I've decided to be simple and use music from KKM for the songs they sing and stuff. XD I'm so original, I know. **

**Song used in this chapter: Sekai yo Warae by ****Yoshida Jungo with M-Tone**. **(If any of the lyrics are wrong, I'm sorry. I just got them off a video on Youtube and copied them.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of the songs!

**--**

Chapter One – Dragged In

Though the burgundy doors were nothing more than a passageway, to the young man standing before them, they served as intimidating objects emitting sinister, unnerving vibes. It would only be a matter of time before he would be trapped within their impending doom.

Yuuri Shibuya gulped, every fiber of his being screaming at him to get away, and get away fast.

Unfortunately, as if his inner thoughts could be read, a hand grasped his right shoulder tightly. Blanching, Yuuri slowly turned his head to the right, squinting his eyes when Murata's glasses gleamed.

Maybe the doors had not been the source of the evil vibes after all.

With a slight incline of his head, Murata's dark brown eyes and overly sweet smile could be seen.

"This is the place!" Murata proclaimed.

"… I don't know about this," Yuuri replied hesitantly, frequently glancing at the hand secured on his shoulder. It was a useless effort, however. As long as Murata was with him, any escape routes would be impermeable.

"Aw, come on, Shibuya! You can't let that voice of yours go to waste!" Murata exclaimed, free hand waving a finger back and forth in front of Yuuri's face, "And you can prove Shori wrong."

"Why are you on my side anyway," Yuuri asked, batting the oscillating finger away, "_You're_ still in his band."

Yuuri inwardly cursed at the jealousy lacing that last sentence. Murata showed no signs of noticing, though.

"But he's the one who kicked you out, not me," Murata responded, placing his hand on one of the door handles and pulling, "It doesn't make me your enemy."

Yuuri sighed, glancing down the street while listening to the creaking of the opening door. He desperately pondered on a way to get out of this, but all master escape plans eluded him. If his older brother Shori hadn't decided to kick him out of Chikyu, the band he had been with for over six years, he wouldn't even be in this mess. Why couldn't Murata understand that he had given up singing? What was the point? You obviously weren't that great if your own brother kicked you out of the band.

But, apparently, Murata's train of thought greatly differed, and he jumped at every opportunity to get Yuuri going with another local band. And that was the exact reason he was standing in a large auditorium, staring up at countless rows of seats, which were surprisingly empty for an audition. His gaze turned toward the stage, eyes squinting as bright lights assaulted them. A girl was standing in the middle of the platform with a microphone, a smile stretching her lips and violet eyes shining with hope.

"Get out."

Yuuri started at the sudden command, having just enough time to watch the girl's eyes dim before turning toward the source of the new voice.

"Wolfram, please. Miss… Ayaka, was it? We thank you for coming down to try out, but I fear you're not what we're looking for."

This voice was more soothing, and the man who had spoke looked genuinely apologetic while his eyes darted from the now-distressed girl on stage to a smaller blonde sitting next to him.

The girl nodded with a quivering lip before setting the microphone down on the stage and walking off.

"Is that it?" Wolfram asked, running a hand through his golden locks, "Pathetic."

"The little spoiled brat will never be happy," a gruff voice noted, followed by an enraged "Hey!" from the said spoiled brat.

"Gwendal's right. We might as well close the audition for today, gentlemen," a man behind them all suggested, silvery hair falling over one dark blue eye. This bit of information brought a relieved smile to Yuuri's face.

"Well, would you look at that? Auditions are closed! Besides, who would want to be in a band with a rude guy like _that_," Yuuri ridiculed, staring as the said guy brooded over the 'spoiled brat' comment. His focus was soon interrupted, however, when Murata stepped forward with his arms waving.

"Now don't be hasty! I've got your lead vocals right here!" Murata shouted, paying no attention to ashen color taking over his friend's face. Before Yuuri had the chance to protest, Murata was dragging him, quite literally, up to the stage.

"What is this?" Gwendal spoke, a frown marring his features, "Is he even on the audition list?"

"I'm not, I'm not!" Yuuri exclaimed hastily.

"We won't waste your time, I promise! Yuuri here has the best voice in this whole city!" Murata bragged, just as he pushed Yuuri into the spotlights of the stage. Noticing the intense gazes he was receiving from the band, Yuuri averted his gaze and grasped the microphone in front of him out of pure nervousness, not even thinking about how it made it look like he wanted to sing.

"What harm could it do?" Conrad asked, shrugging his shoulders before leaning back in his chair to make himself comfortable. The blonde next to him, however, had scooted so far up he was nearly off the chair, his teeth grinding against one another.

"You have to be joking. This is humiliating!" Wolfram fumed. Yuuri frowned, daring to look back at the group.

"Hey, what do you mean? I haven't even sung yet!" Yuuri exclaimed, offended. The blonde fireball opened his mouth to retort, but a hand tightly sealed the moving lips. Blue eyes stared up at Yuuri, silently warning him to drop the subject.

"A man, hm?" The silver-haired one spoke, tapping his chin with the pen in his hand, "… Ah, but either way, he is adorable, isn't he?!"

"Heh?" Yuuri muttered, not sure if he heard right, and as the man gazed at him with shimmering violet eyes, not sure if he even wanted to know.

"So," Conrad spoke up, completely ignoring the ruckus around him, "What do you plan to sing for us?"

The question caught Yuuri off-guard. He had been so adamant on trying to flee that he had given no thought as to what would happen when he was actually on stage.

Thankfully… or maybe unthankfully… Murata pulled a CD from his pocket and held it up toward the stage lights proudly.

"We have the music right here!" Murata spoke, walking toward the stereo system after a few seconds of locating it. Due to the glare on the disc's cover, Yuuri could not read the title, but he had a sneaking suspicion of what it was. And the thought made his stomach turn uncomfortably.

"Murata, I can't sing a song by Chikyu…!" Yuuri managed in a rushed whisper. After placing the disc in the stereo, Murata turned toward his friend, looking serious for the first time since the whole fiasco began.

"Yes you can, Shibuya. You were the vocals for this entire CD," Murata reasoned, finger positioned and ready over the 'play' button, "I understand why your brother did that as much as you do, but whatever the reason, it was not because of your singing ability."

Yuuri had a protest dancing against his lips, but held it in when Murata pressed play. Music filled the auditorium and Yuuri closed his eyes, willing away the doubts and fears of not being good enough to be the lead vocalist as he opened his mouth to sing.

_"Nani wo mezashite?_

Nani wo tsukamo no?

Kimi de ireba ii.

_Kime ni mukau koto mendou da nante._

_Sora wo tobira wa sugu ni hirakeru yo shinjiru koto._

_Tadoritsuite kono sekai de hontou no ikiru imi shinrun da._

_Toomawari de susumu hou ga dare yori tsuyoku nareru hazu da yo._

_Keshisareru yoru mo kaku mo nai kara._

_Kimi rashiku ima wa taisetsu ni asu no tame kimi no tame ni."_Hearing the music shut off, Yuuri cracked an eyelid open and stared at Murata, who was leaning against the side of the stereo, smirking. The troublemaker gave a quick swing of his head and Yuuri switched his gaze to the band members.

Gwendal was simply staring at him, emotionless. Conrad was smiling and looked down to write something on a piece of paper. Wolfram was surprisingly being quiet, staring at Yuuri like he'd been punched in the stomach. Gunter's smile wavered as tears began flowing down his cheeks.

"That was simply magnificent!" Gunter cried out, running onto the stage. He was by Yuuri's side in a split second, caressing the boy's hand against his cheek adoringly.

Yuuri's eye twitched and he chuckled nervously, wanting to pull his hand away, yet not wanting to offend the eccentric man in doing so. The breath was nearly knocked out of him when something slammed against his back and he turned to see Murata behind him, looking quite pleased. Pleased with Yuuri's singing or with his own manipulative plotting, Yuuri wasn't sure.

"Yep! See, I told you!" Murata exclaimed, boasting.

"What's your name, young man?" Conrad asked, looking up from his writing.

"Shibuya. Yuuri Shibuya," Yuuri replied, all-the-while deciding he really did want his hand back and making feeble attempts to free the appendage.

Gwendal stood up, eyes closed.

"Conrad, halt all other auditions. We're finished here," Gwendal spoke, turning around and walking toward the front doors of the auditorium. Yuuri turned to watch him walk away with growing realization in his dark depths.

"Wait a minute," Yuuri spoke, his throat suddenly becoming tight, "Does that mean…?"

"Oh, welcome to Shin Makoku, Yuuri!" Gunter gushed, suddenly crushing the young youth with a rather large bear hug.

"H… hey!" Yuuri protested, frantically moving his legs, "I… can't breathe!"

"That's enough, Gunter!" Wolfram suddenly interjected. Surprised at the sudden warning, Gunter loosened his embrace, and Wolfram took the advantage to pull Yuuri to his side. Yuuri blinked in the stupor when Wolfram linked his arm within his own.

'What is _wrong _with these people?!'

"Er…" Yuuri started, gently tugging at his trapped arm, "Is this necessary?"

Panic seared through him when those green pools sent him a death glare.

"Of course it is, you wimp!" Wolfram exclaimed, beginning to make his way offstage, dragging Yuuri along with him, "We _are_ dating now."

After that sentence was made, Yuuri summoned up enough strength to promptly stop Wolfram in mid-step.

"Say WHAT?!" Yuuri yelled, pupils dilated and mouth agape.

"Well would you look at that?" Murata spoke, coming up behind the two holding a torn-out page of a magazine, "Looks like he's telling the truth Shibuya! Says right here, 'The lucky female who is announced lead singer of Shin Makoku will get the opportunity to be courted by Wolfram Bielevelt, synthesizer!'"

Yuuri's eye violently began twitching against his will.

"Me? Be _courted_!? By _him_? You can't be serious!" Yuuri panicked, shaking his head frantically before wailing, "And if you were looking for a woman vocalist, why the hell did you choose me?!"

**--**

Woo! There! Rewrote the first chapter! I really hope you guys like it. Please review )


	2. Caution

**Title: Shin Makoku  
Author: MistressKiko  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of the songs!**

**  
Author's Note: Well, here we go. Finally got the second chapter up. I'm a slow writer, but I beg you put up with me! :3  
**  
Chapter 2 – Caution

--

His right hand and the force of gravity played a game of catch as Yuuri sat on his bedroom window sill, gazing out into the fine mists descending from the sky. Late last night, ominous gray clouds had settled over the town, though no severe weather had yet made itself known. This relieved Yuuri, for riding his bike half way across town in a thunderstorm would more than likely stir up trouble.

"Yuu-chan!" A voice cried from downstairs, "Lunch time!"

The baseball stilled in his grip before he stood.

"Coming!" He shouted, safely placing the baseball in a catcher's mitt before leaving his room. The aroma of homemade curry was calling to him, but even so, his feet slowed while passing Shouri's bedroom door. No melodies could be heard, so Yuuri assumed his brother must be working on writing a new song.

Yuuri felt that uneasy feeling swirling inside his stomach once again.

'Should I tell Shouri I'm with Shin Makoku now?' Yuuri wondered before a frown marred his face, 'Then again, I guess it wouldn't matter.'

The smell of curry enveloped him when he finally made his way into the kitchen. His mother smiled at him as he took a seat next to his father.

"Here you go, Yuu-chan!" Miko said cheerfully, setting a steaming plate in front of him and his father, "And for you, honey! Made with love!"

"Ah, and that makes your curry the best!" His father cooed, wrapping his arms around Miko lovingly.

Yuuri blanched and decided to focus on stirring the contents of his plate together.

"I'll be going out after lunch," Yuuri announced before taking a bite. Miko sat down at the table with her own plate of food, frowning.

"But Yuu-chan, it's such a dreary day!" She exclaimed, pointing a fork at the window, "Why didn't you and Murata make plans for a nicer day?"

"Not Murata," Yuuri replied instantly, though he imagined the guy would end up showing up somehow.

Mental cringe.

"So you made some more friends, eh?" His father asked, smiling and nodding his head as if proud, "That's my boy!"

"Or could it be that my little Yuu-chan has a girlfriend?!" Miko suddenly shouted, eyes turning starry, "… Or maybe a boyfriend?!"

The two men at the table promptly choked on their curry.

The fiery blonde from yesterday unwillingly made his way into Yuuri's mind, and Yuuri shook his head violently to get rid of the thought.

"Ho… honey…" His father started uneasily, once he could properly breathe again. Miko seemed oblivious to the sudden discomfort, eyes staring at Yuuri like a hawk, awaiting her answer.

Avoiding both gazes, Yuuri took that moment to shovel the rest of his curry in his mouth, standing up and dashing out of the house. The "Bye!" shouted was undistinguishable thanks to his full mouth.

--

Pressing on the handle break successfully stopped his bike and he settled one foot on the pavement, waiting for the walking sign to turn green.

Grumbling, Yuuri ran a hand through his damp hair.

It was only a faint mist, but even such could get you wet after being out in it too long. And in his haste to get out of the house, he had forgotten to grab a hoodie.

'I'm definitely trying to make a good impression,' Yuuri thought sarcastically just as the light turned green. With a swift kick of his foot, he was once again peddling down the sidewalks of Downtown.

'Let's see… building on the corner of Fifth and Sterling… this should be it.'

Yuuri did not pay any mind to the burly man standing in front of the front door as he jumped off his bike and set it against the brick wall… at least, not until he noticed the man seemed to be purposefully blocking entry.

'A bodyguard?' Was his first confused thought.

Oh well.

"Excuse me, sir," Yuuri spoke politely, eyes silently gesturing to the guarded door. The man's ocean blue eyes caught his own for a brief moment, before he huffed and looked away, not bothering to move.

Yuuri felt his eye twitch. How rude could a guy be?!

"Sir," Yuuri tried again, glancing at the watch on his wrist, "I'm already five minutes late. If you would-"

"How is a little boy like you connected with them?" The man boomed, pinning Yuuri with a glare. To his own horror, a squeak came from between his lips before Yuuri stepped back. It just hit him how tall and muscled this man was…

'He could probably squash me with one arm!'

"Er… well… Conrad told me to come here today so he could show me the recording rooms…" Yuuri uncertainly trailed off, eyeing the menacing man warily. The man blinked, his angry features melting into a sort of stoic shock.

"… You're supposed to be the new lead?" He asked, shock turning to disbelief.

Yuuri felt his temper flare.

What was with all these people?! Did he really come off as being so freaking incapable of everything?!

"I was chosen yesterday!" Yuuri exclaimed, placing his hands on his hips, "Now let me through already!"

That foreboding glare came back full-force, and Yuuri felt his sudden burst of confidence wobble at the sight.

"Quit."

Yuuri blinked at the sudden command. What was this? _Who_ was this?!

"Those people are murderers," the stranger finished, sending a chill down Yuuri's spine.

'What…?'

There was suddenly a click. The stranger turned around, whilst Yuuri could only manage a caught-in-headlights look.

"… Adalbert," Conrad spoke slowly, eyeing the scene before him cautiously.

The man, Adalbert, pinned his glare upon the newcomer before turning on his heel and walking away.

"Yuuri? Are you alright?" Conrad asked, knocking the poor boy from his stupor. Yuuri laughed nervously, his hand reaching to scratch the back of his head out of habit.

"Er, yeah! I'm good!" Yuuri exclaimed, eyeing the corner Adalbert had disappeared around, "… Who was that?"

Conrad seemed troubled by the question, and stepped aside, gesturing Yuuri in. After a moment's hesitation, Yuuri walked into the building.

'Murderers? How outlandish is that?' Yuuri thought, remembering their weird first meeting on stage, '… As if people like this could even be capable of such a thing. But why would he say that? Does he hold some sort of grudge against Shin Makoku? Now that I think about it… I really know nothing about this band…'

"Oh, Yuuri!" Gunter immediately sprang into action upon sensing the boy's presence, "It's been much too long!"

With this claim, Gunter was found glued to Yuuri's side.

Yuuri carefully inched away, trying to manage a smile.

'I'm getting the feeling this is going to be an everyday occurrence.'

"It… it's only been a day, Gunter," Yuuri tried to reason.

"HANDS OFF!"

Yuuri didn't even have to turn around to know who _that_ was. Though apprehensive of the newest addition, he was relieved when the clinging Gunter was hauled off of him.

"You're late!" Wolfram exclaimed once he stood between Yuuri and Gunter, "What kind of wimp shows up late for his first meeting?"

"It was that blonde guy's fault," Yuuri drawled, trying to let the insult roll off his shoulders. Little did he know it was possibly one of the worst things to say.

Wolfram's eyes flashed in rage.

"Blonde guy?!" He yelled, gripping the front of Yuuri's shirt, "You little TWO-TIMER!"

Yuuri blanched, fearfully shaking his head in denial.

"He's speaking of Adalbert," Conrad spoke, and Yuuri inwardly worshipped the man for speaking up as the flames of hell died in the accusing emerald eyes before him.

"Oh, that must have been a dreadful encounter!" Gunter gushed, lacing his fingers together and placing them over his heart, "He didn't harm you, I hope?!"

'No, he just told me you were murderers,' Yuuri's mind supplied unconsciously.

"No, but… I don't think he likes you guys much," Yuuri replied, knowing that had to be the understatement of the year. Wolfram scowled, finally releasing his hold on the fabric of Yuuri's shirt.

"Forget about him," Wolfram said, waving a hand in the air to dismiss the thought, "Now that you're finally here, I'll show you around."

Before he could protest, an arm was linked within his and he was being dragged down the hallway. Yuuri thought it best to just keep his mouth shut and be dragged along for the time being. He was just getting to know them… things didn't have to be rushed.

Wolfram paused to open a door, revealing a recording studio. Yuuri excitedly walked in, taking in the soundproof glass, glossy floor, amps, microphone, instruments, all the way down to the millions of knobs and buttons on the console.

A feeling of déjà vu consumed him as he traced his fingers across the microphone. All of it was so very familiar to him and yet… so far away.

Suddenly clutching the microphone, he turned his determined gaze to his new band mates.

'Show Shouri that he was wrong,' repeated in his mind like a mantra.

Grinning, Yuuri asked, "So when do we start?"

**Whee Don't worry, moments between Yuuri and Wolfram will eventually blossom. I need to get the actual plot going before I can focus on the mushy moments. XD And to all those who have already reviewed, thank you a bunch!**

Also, my chapters are kind of short, I know. I'll try to make them longer in the future.

R&R!


End file.
